Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of cookware, and more particularly to a device used to cook stuffed waffles. 
Prior Art
A common culinary item comprises an ingredient or ingredients placed between one or two waffles. Commonly called stuffed waffles or waffle sandwiches, these items must generally be eaten with two hands and a utensil if the interior ingredient has a viscous consistency since the waffle itself does not fully enclose the interior ingredients. At present, there is no device that cooks the batter in such a way that it completely surrounds the interior ingredients.
Existing waffle makers are not capable of cooking a waffle thick enough to be filled with a different ingredient, thus the need for stuffed waffles or waffle sandwiches consisting of an ingredient between two waffles.